


The Healing

by TheEvangelion



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: BDSM, Dom Lena Luthor, Dom/sub, Dominance, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Kneeling, Mistress, Nipple Play, Punishment, Reward, Smut, Sub Kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-02-07 17:45:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12846285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEvangelion/pseuds/TheEvangelion
Summary: After being diagnosed with a chronic illness that impacts her work as an artist, Kara finds it impossible to rediscover her self-confidence and verve. All of the therapists she's so far seen have one thing in common, they're all entirely useless. That is until Lena Luthor, Mistress Extraordinaire, comes crashing into her life. Kara had never really thought about BDSM as an outlet before but one thing is for certain, when she's beneath Miss Lena's smouldering attention, nothing else in the world even matters.





	1. Chapter 1

In the silent hours of darkness, that’s where Kara does her best thinking. The quiet, the overwhelming plentifulness of it, the pin drop that can be heard from West Avenue three blocks away. The rare mewling of the cat sat on the roof of a car downstairs. In these hours where daylight is a distant promise, Kara takes long strokes of paint to the canvas and does her best work.

“Good,” Mistress appraises tonight’s work with a hum across the flat of her shoulder blade and leaves a brief kiss there. “Take this off.” The back of her vest strap is briefly tugged. It’s an order, a sharp instruction to do as she is asked. It makes her blush, but nonetheless Kara does as she’s told until she is topless and hunched over the paint.

Mistress sighs in approval and that’s enough to make the muscles along her spine loosen. It always takes a moment to adjust, always a few deep breaths to soften against those searing green eyes that burn into her skin with want and approval. It’s strangely freeing being vulnerable like this, having her power taken away until she has no choice but to do what’s asked of her.

In the silent hours of darkness, in the overwhelming quiet with Mistress hovering over her with a glass of red wine–always that half empty glass of Merlot that never makes it to the last drop. This is the place where her hands seem to work again.

“You’re trembling.” Mistress notes and softly moves the blonde hair from Kara’s shoulder.

“Multiple sclerosis does that.”

“Is it that?” Mistress asks fearlessly, completely unphased by the bane of Kara’s existence. “Or is there something else you’re not sharing with me?”

“Do we have to talk about this?” Kara replied, slightly offset and nervous.

Mistress arched over and dipped into the valley of collarbone that belonged to her in these hours. Her lips were plump and warm, that kind of heat that lingered like a map of where she had been from one night to the next. Kara closed her eyes and still felt the tingle on her belly and the ache down her spine, all routes well-travelled over the last week or so.

“You will tell me everything, every detail, answer every question I ask.” Mistress’s hand slips along the side of her slim gut. “You’ll learn to do it without hesitation if you want to make it onto the client list.”

There was the threat; the caveat that was dangled over her head nearly every night they found themselves in one another’s company. This was the trial period, the three months where Mistress would train her out of bad habits and decide if there was any benefit for them continuing with this strange therapy. It felt weird calling her that, felt odd the way the word Mistress rolled off her tongue, but Mistress told her to do it, and so Kara did.

“I feel nervous, that’s why I’m trembling. That and the MS.”

“Okay. There’s no shame in that.”

“It feels shameful,” her head hung like elastic, her voice almost a whisper. “It makes me feel out of control.”

“Who makes the rules in this room?” Mistress encouraged.

Kara drew a breath and nodded, relaxing into the hand around her waist. “You do Mistress.”

“And why do I make the rules?”

“Because I ask you too.”

“I’d say that puts you in a position of power and control, don’t you think?”

“I guess.” Kara softened, realising her trembling hands had stilled and fell in line with the rest of herself. It was strange how Mistress did that, how she made her body feel like it was hers again. “You’re right, sorry, I’m overthinking again.” Kara offered and sat up straighter with a swallow.

“You have a beautiful mind, I like it when you overthink. Please try not to stop on my account at least.”

“I’ll give it a shot.” Kara murmured and closed her eyes as two lily-white hands took their time slipping up her stomach towards her breasts. It was torture waiting to find out where the destination was, how long the journey would be dragged out for, but nonetheless she stayed still and watched them slip around her ribcage.

“Raise your arms.” Mistress instructed.

“I can’t–” Kara stopped, sighing and clarifying herself. “I don’t think I can do that.” Her voice was a nervous sound.

“Try, be my good girl and do it just for me.” The lips dragging along her neck crooned.

Twenty-three when she was diagnosed. Who the hell is diagnosed with Multiple Sclerosis at twenty-three? Who the hell has to deal with that during the reckless years? Kara Danvers apparently. It was fitting, of course she would inherit it from Mom and of course, Alex would get away just fine. Typical fucking Alex.

Kara swallowed and felt guilty, it’s not exactly Alex’s fault she got lucky. She shouldn’t hate her for this. Shouldn’t wish she was the one dealing with trembling hands and blurring vision and that horrible tightness that creeps around her throat in the morning when she tries to get the words out. She does though, in the early hours of the morning when the sky is still violet and she can’t sleep, those are the moments she wishes it was Alex. 

She hates herself for that.

“Hey!” Mistress reminded her of her presence abruptly. “Until you’re paying me for my time you’re on my clock, and I think I’ve been most gracious reminding you of the rules Kara Danvers. You can slump and get caught up as much as you want but all I ask is that you tell me what you’re thinking.”

“Lena.” Kara immediately winced and realised what she’d done. “Mistress,” she softened and kept her eyes closed. “I don’t think I can tell you.”

“And why is that?”

“Because it’s bad. Like, really bad.” She mumbled and felt terrible already.

Mistress’s hands were removed from her belly, slowly she walked around and slipped into the space between Kara and the canvas. It was a tight fit but Kara couldn’t complain, it meant Mistress was close enough to be inside her personal space, the soft smell of her perfume calming her already.

“I guarantee you I’ve heard worse pretty girl.” Mistress gently moved a piece of hair behind her ear and slapped away the arm that moved to cover her breasts. “I didn’t say do that.”

“Sorry.” Kara half smiled and thought for a moment. “I was blaming Alex again, for a second I wished it was her.”

“Reasonable enough.”

“I don’t think you’re supposed to say that, all the therapists say it’s me projecting on to my sister… whatever the hell that means.” She grumbled with a roll of her eyes.

“Do I look like a woman who gives a damn about what I’m supposed to say versus what I actually think?”

“That you don’t Mistress.” Kara leaned forward into the hand that slipped into the back of her hair.

“Good girl.” The praise came and Kara wasn’t sure what to do with it, she wasn’t used to that part yet; it made her clench to begin with though just like Lena promised during their platonic sessions, she slowly she unfurled into the comfort of it. Whatever this was, she liked being Mistress’s good girl. She liked it a hell of a lot. “I’m pleased that you told me what was on your mind even though you found it hard. I think how you’re feeling is valid and important, and the first step towards getting somewhere more productive with your thought process is working through the thoughts and feelings you’re having right now… even if it is you projecting. _Whatever the hell that means._ ” Mistress beamed that wide sparkling smile that had the crux of Kara’s world during these sessions hanging from the corner of each lip.

“I think I’m done with painting tonight. I’m not going to get much more work done.” Kara gulped and settled herself, entirely on fire beneath the heat of that dominant stare.

“You still have an hour and a half left of my time, what else would you like to do?” Mistress prompted.

“An hour and fourty five minutes. You were fifteen minutes late.”

“Excuse me?”

“Nothing Mistress. Sorry Mistress.” Kara mumbled and kicked herself for reminding her, after all, she wasn’t a paying client. Not yet at least. Lena Luthor was here of her own volition.

“Take off your underwear and kneel by the sofa for me. Do it now.”

Kara shivered into the instruction, whatever these games were… they helped. Strangely, somehow, they made her feel more in control. Whenever she was with Lena her hands seemed to shake a little less, her breathing came easier, the words rolled off her tongue without thought – the truth at least. How she actually felt. Not the convenient lies she told the other therapists so they got off of her back.

“Now, Miss Danvers.” Mistress leaned down and released a half-growl.

“Yes ma’am.” Kara did as she was told and stood up millimetres from her face, trying desperately to hide her smirk. She dropped her jeans and panties right there, desperate to see some flicker of desire, of human emotion in Mistress’s face again. Making her resolve crack always felt like a tiny victory. Mistress persevered and remained staunch, but Kara swore she saw the slim glimmer of an invisible smirk form.

There was already a pillow set neatly on the floor beside the old leather arm chair. It makes Kara’s senses step away from her, the mere fact that Mistress had already pre-thought about it and set out the pillow in the knowledge Kara would kneel right there, just for her.

Slowly, she knelt and made her spine straight.

“Beautiful posture,” Mistress praised and smoothed a hand along her shoulder blades. 

Kara couldn’t see her, only hear, and she sounded divine. Kara imagined her smouldering green eyes burning holes into the back of her like magnifying glasses beneath the midday sun, she could practically see that crystal-white smirk and tightly wound jaw thoughtfully winding around.

“Can I see you?”

“Are you going to be a good girl?”

“Well… as good as I can be?” She almost apologetically acquiesced.

That made Mistress laugh a light airy noise, she sighed eventually, tisking as she did. It made Kara feel small and manageable, which she never thought could feel so arousing as it actually does. Slowly Mistress takes her seat in the armchair in that mid length chiffon black dress, crossing one leg over the other gracefully, which saddened Kara just a little bit because the thought of Mistress’s underwear was such a tempting thought.

“Eyes, on me up here.” Mistress commands and Kara does as instructed immediately. “Good girl, now, raise your arms and hold out your flat hands for me, steady as you can.”

Kara bit the inside of her mouth and wanted to roll her eyes, she didn’t though, well aware Mistress would take her over her knee and spank her sore. It was the most terrifyingly intriguing thing that had ever happened to her the first time Mistress did that just a few weeks ago, the way she lifted up Kara’s dress and warmed the skin beneath her bare hand, making Kara count out each strike like a naughty little girl.

Slowly Kara rose her arms in the air, the left was manageable, the left arm was a begrudging enemy that Kara could conquer most days and wrangle under her control. The right one however? The right one was an earthquake, a twitching, shaking, uncontrollable mess. Her fingers refused to fully straighten and the muscles in her arm quivered under the strain of trying so desperately to be still. Before she could hang her head in the shame of it, Mistress’s fingers came under her chin and kept her right there. The other hand slipped around her shaky hand, holding it so gently.

“Don’t.” Mistress warned with a whisper. “You’re doing the look you do when you’re embarrassed and you have nothing to be embarrassed for. This isn’t a flaw in character, just a flaw in the caps on your nerve cells… have you been taking your medication?”

“It makes me lethargic.” Kara mumbled quietly.

“That wasn’t what I asked.”

“I’ll take it, I promise.” Kara gulped and stared her Mistress head on. “I’ll start taking it when I’m supposed to.”

Mistress released a displeased noise and fluttered her eyes to the notepad on the coffee table where she scrawled notes during their sessions. Slowly, her eyes came back and looked Kara up and down. “You’re going to send me a text message every day in the morning and evening to tell me you’ve taken your dosage. Every day, otherwise you’re going to be in trouble. Am I understood?” She leaned in on the last part and whispered it millimetres from her face.

“Yes ma’am.” Kara gulped.

“Good girl.” Her face turned into a sincere brief smile. She released the trembling hand and cupped her cheek with it instead, thumb brushing over her cheek. “This will pass, chronic doesn’t mean constant. It will get better. You will feel better.” 

Kara closed her eyes into the words and rested her face against that soft manicured hand. “If you say so,” she sadly chuckled, because the good episodes would only last for so long before she was right smack bang here again.

“I do say so.” Mistress’s voice became firmer. “You are still a beautiful woman. An accomplished artist. A wonderful friend, so I’m told. You are still entirely Kara Danvers. MS is just in the cliff notes.”

“Uh, yeah, sure… because potential partners really find chronic episodes of blindness and uncontrollable tremors as a cliffnote qualities.”

“Really, we’re doing this again?” Mistress rolled her eyes.

“It’s the truth.” Kara slumped with a chuckle and forgot herself, staring at her Mistress with a steely unconquerable gaze. “I'm undesirable like this.”

“Kara,” Mistress sat up straight after a moment and cocked her stare. “I want you to get up and go to the bedroom, I want you to lie down on the bed and spread your legs open and wait for me. I’m going to fuck you, and I’m going to show you just how beautiful you are and give you back some of this confidence you’ve lost.” She reeled it off so smoothly, as if she was proposing a coffee date or an instruction to go and write a letter to the universe, the same way the other smug therapists suggested. “Of course, if you don’t want to do that, I want you to go and put your clothes back on and tell me what your limits are so that next time we meet I can tailor something that fits within them.”

Kara blinked and became entirely lost.

_Did she just?_

_Is this?_

_Does she want to?_

Lena Luthor, Mistress extraordinaire, just told her to go and spread her thighs so she could fuck her. Lena Luthor _wants_ to fuck her. Kara swallowed until that information finally sticks somewhere in the back of her head, she blushed bright red and remained on her knees for a moment while Mistress smirked that cocky smirk, already well aware what Kara had chosen long before she herself did.

“Anything for you, Mistress.” Kara bit the insides of her lips and shifted to stand up, setting her hands on Lena’s knees for leverage against her stiff hips. 

Ever the gracious gentlewoman, Lena stood and helped her up until eventually they were face to face, chest to chest, entirely invading one another’s space. Lena looked her up and down with a smouldering glint in those green eyes, her raven hair pulled back which meant Kara could see every tiny tension in the muscles of her face. “I am so going to look forward to having you, pretty girl. Now, go and wait for me. Think about how attractive and delicious I find you while you lie there, because believe me, I am going to savour every second of you.”

 

[[Read ahead and find exclusive content HERE.]](http://theevangelion.com)


	2. Chapter 2

There’s a spot by the river where her and her ex-girlfriend used to make love. Where the robins and blue jays grew quiet and distant, where the taste of the earth was felt in the air, where trees became sacrosanct and sentient, almost. It was as if every green and burned orange leaf swayed in such a way that obscured them from the paper people far away that looked upon that beautiful view with no idea.

It’s different with Mistress. Waiting on her knees like this, lips between her teeth, her entire body an ocean of goosebumps beneath that green eyed stare that worked over her with reverence and pleased appraisal. There’s no comfort to be found in not being seen, for all Kara cared, like this, the whole world could watch and she wouldn’t care – so long as the most intense stare belonged to Mistress.

“Relax.” Her voice steadies her, even though Kara can’t see her. “That’s it, just let your hips slouch, you don’t have to sit pretty when you’re on your hands and knees like this. Let me see everything.” Mistress said it calmly as if she was requesting the most innocent of instruction. It made Kara blush with embarrassment, but nonetheless she quickly slipped forward and let her back drop so the mess between her thighs was on show.

“Like that?” She asked quietly.

“Beautiful.” She could practically hear Mistress weakly grinning. “Now, tell me what you want Kara?”

“What?” Kara mumbled nervously, because this wasn’t the usual status quo. Half of the fun was pretending she was just a beautiful bystander in the natural disaster that was Mistress’s attention. “What do you mean?”

“Manners.” Mistress reminded with a slap to her ass.

“What do you mean, Mistress?” Kara corrected herself and winced at the delicious sting.

“Tell me what you want me to do with you.” Nails scraped the back of her thighs and sent shivers down her spine.

“Honestly?”

“Always.”

“Make me feel out of control, for a little while.”

“Ah, now that is an interesting proposition…” Kara felt Mistress lean over her slackened back to depart that whisper right against the back of her ear. “Are you sure that’s what you want? To feel controlled by me?” She purred and moved hair over her shoulder.

“Only you.” Kara almost whispered it under her breath.

“Tell me your safeword again so I know you know it.”

“Monet.” Kara choked out the word, consumed by the feeling of her brooding lover’s warmth resting on her very skin.

Mistress’s soft hands hooked around her hips and pulled her backwards into her own, the chiffon material of her dress pressing into the smoothness of her bare skin. Kara closed her eyes and released a little moan, almost pressing herself further backwards for more contact.

Suddenly Kara became aware of the absence of pain. Normally, it was felt in the deepest part of her hip, shooting down into her thigh like dripping fire. Occasionally the pain pulled in her neck, those were the worst days, though they were becoming more frequent. In this moment there was nothing, not even a soreness in the elbows that kept her propped up on the bed.

“You're making such a mess of this dress pretty girl, dripping all over me like a slut.” Mistress tutted in playful disapproval and ran nails down the ridges of her spine, creating a shiver in her wake.

“Sorry Mistress.” Kara whispered nervously and sank further into the bed, her hands clinging to the blankets for dear life. “I can’t help it…”

“So helpless and needy like this, aren’t you?” Mistress laughed a soft sound, and Kara felt the light soft material of a scarf slip around her ankle. “That’s it, just relax, open those pretty legs…” She was tenderly ordered, and because it came from Mistress’s plump perfect lips, she reluctantly did as she was told and opened her thighs up further. “Such a good girl for your Mistress.” A reassuring hand smoothed over her ass and then tied her ankle to the bedpost, a moment later tying her other ankle to the opposite end until her thighs were almost painfully stretched open into a position not too dissimilar from the splits. It made her eyes clench, aware Mistress could see her pink glistening folds.

“Thank you Mistress.” Kara cleared her throat and spoke up.

“You learn so quickly, do you know that?”

“I have a good teacher.”

“Sycophancy makes a whore of you, pet.” That very same tender hand snapped down like a clap of thunder over her ass, pulling the air right out of her lungs. There was something delicious about the way it felt to thrash against the bondage on her ankles and find herself utterly trapped. “Look at you, gasping,” she could almost taste the victory in her Mistress’s lips. “Have you ever been flogged, pet?”

“Er,” Kara thought about it for a moment, there was that time she was whipped with a towel in college, did that count? Probably not she decided. It was strange how thoughtful this predicament made her. “No, I don’t think so…” She stuttered out the words.

“Good. I like firsts, don’t you?” Mistress firmly whispered into the back of her neck with that scalding breath.

The flogger fell and made an example of her entire body. It landed on her ass and made her sore in a way that was more pleasure than pain, then her shoulder blades, her back, her thighs, it was a delicious reckoning. Mistress’s attention was a tsunami, a storm, a hurricane, and it was blowing Kara’s way.

“Harder.” Kara bravely groaned out the words as the thunder of leather strips struck over the small of her back, creating a storm of her own between her thighs.

“What did you just say to me?” Mistress’s tone suddenly changed and the flogger was withdrawn, firm and annoyed and all the more delicious because of that. “Did you just give me an instruction? Moreover, without a please Mistress or thank you Mistress?”

“Oh. I, I’m sorry, I didn’t think-” Kara didn’t even have a chance to speak anymore before the words were hushed inside of her mouth, gagged on her own underwear which Mistress stuffed inside her mouth.

“No, no more talking.” Mistress ordered and Kara closed her eyes, nervous and curious as her stiffening nipples were taken between Mistress’s fingers. Suddenly, something sharp bit her and all she could do was instinctively retreat backwards further into her mistress’s grasps. “Ah ah, this is what happens to rude impatient girls. You wanted it harder, that’s how you’ll have it. Don’t be ungrateful now naughty girl.” Mistress said it all calmly, tightening the thin gold clamps on her sore nipples.

The pain was a delicious fire that forced long drawn breaths from her lungs through the damp material of her underwear, there was a slim chain that dangled down from her chest and with each movement it swayed, causing that burning ache to ripple through her breasts. It made Kara elegant, made her remain so still she may as well have been carved from marble like a muse that belonged to the god above her.

“Try and be a good girl now, I wouldn’t want to have to pull these off.” Mistress gave a brief sharp tug that made her cry out a muffled sob at the sting in her breasts. “See? I wouldn’t want to have to kiss those better later because you don’t know how to behave. Just lie there and let me give you what you want, let it feel good, just breathe and be my good girl like I know you can be…”

The words emboldened Kara and turned her on even more. This was exactly what she wanted, to feel powerless and out of control for just a little while. It was a beautiful awakening, this masterfully measured pain. Her nipples burned with a pulse that reached her cunt in waves of tingles, aching delicious tingles that needed to be tended to.

“Relax. You can always use your word.” Mistress’s voice reminded her, and it was then Kara became aware of her tremor.

“That isn’t me, I promise.” She said too eagerly through the gag.

“Just checking beautiful.” Mistress barely said the sentence before the searing heat of the flogger rained over her body once more.

This time Kara cried out and spat her panties on the sheets, her back arched up and the tongue of the flogger was felt between her thighs. Mistress span it round with a lazy speed, catching her vulva again and again with the flogger’s leather strips.

“Do you still want it harder?” She could practically feel that eyebrow raising into her.

“I’m sorry Mistress, I’ll be a good girl.” She cried out the words with a whimper as the arousal and sting of her center became difficult to differentiate between. Each time those leather strips cracked into her lips, it felt like her body might cave inwards, as if she needed fingers inside of her to soothe that ache. It was rare these days she felt that need, the hunger to be fucked and conquered by another woman.

She felt it tonight, Mistress seared that want into her with a whipping hand.

“But don’t you remember what you said, pet? You said you wanted it harder? You’ll have to tell me if you want me to go easy on you…” Mistress growled into the back of her neck and nipped her ear, pushing her hips into Kara’s warm stinging ass. “What’s it going to be pretty girl?” The chain between her red trapped nipples was tugged hard.

Kara released a quiet sob into that sharp tug and dug her nails into the bed. Her nipples were red and sore, and in truth she didn’t know how long she could hold on for. The pain was intense as it was delicious, and the thought of Mistress pulling the clamps off made her want to hide within herself. But there was just something so spectacular about being her good girl, about pleasing Mistress and showing her just how much she could take.

“Harder please, Mistress.” She gritted her teeth and begged, already aware it was probably a mistake she would regret.

“Harder? Are you sure pet?” She could hear the surprise in Mistress’s voice above her. “Look at me...” She softly ordered.

Her eyes were gentle and green, her expression calm and almost… loving. Kara found herself lost in every inch of her expression, the Cupid’s bow of her lips, the soft slope of her nose, the immaculate raven hair that remained in a neat ponytail. Kara swallowed and forced herself to remain present, aware Mistress’s lips were moving.

“…you don’t have to try and impress me, you know that don’t you? I think you’re mesmerising, and you do not need to push your boundaries to make me think more of you pretty girl.”

Drunk on everything this god is, Kara spoke without thinking. “I want it harder, please Mistress.” She told her again and stared her in the eyes this time, there was something about being owned like this, she needed to know the depths of Mistress’s dominance, needed to know just how capable she was at this game and the lengths she would go to.

Mistress undid the ties around her ankles and wrapped a hand around her throat, putting her on her spine with force, holding her right there into the sheets with a thumb pressed into the underside of her jaw. It was forceful and aggressive, and for a moment Kara spluttered against the tightness and wondered if it was a test. Was this Mistress’s way of seeing if she could take it?

Kara wouldn’t disappoint her.

“Draw a breath and show me you can still breathe easily.” Mistress calmly ordered and maintained her grip. “Now Kara, otherwise I’m going to stop.” She warned a split second later when the order wasn’t obliged.

Kara pulled in a breath so deep it expanded her lungs in every direction.

“What am I ever going to do with a dirty girl like you?” Mistress tisked and picked up her flogger from the side of the bed and twisted it in her hand, the other remaining firmly around her throat. “Many submissive like to use traditional words like no and stop as part of their play, a way to make them feel powerless, if you will. Are you one of those submissives? I’m not a fan of it but I need to know if you are, and I need to know you won’t forget that you safeword exists to keep us both safe.”

“I don’t want you to stop unless I safeword.” Kara purred up at the owner of her flesh, eyes wide and hands gently slipping over Mistress’s to keep her around her throat. “Please Mistress…” she eyed her flogger expectantly.

Mistress smiled and bit her lip, and Kara felt like she was going to die. To make her smile on any given night was a victory, but to make her bite her lip like that? Kara felt like the only thing in the world this god was captivated with – even if it was for just a searing moment.

“My dirty slut wants it harder? Well… I can be more than generous…” Mistress pulled her arm back and brought the flogger down on top of her thighs so hard it marked the skin white and rendered Kara’s sob soundless. “You keep those thighs apart for me otherwise I’m going to make you regret it for days after tonight.” She growled the threat millimetres from her lips, squeezing her throat tighter for a brief moment.

Beneath the superficialness of it, Kara knew that Mistress was hovering over her face to make sure she was okay. Staring intently, observing, weighing her up with expert appraisal to ensure she wasn’t biting of more than she could chew. It was because of that Kara remained unmoved and forced herself to stare right back, alit with arousal and stinging to her very bones. “Thank you Mistress.” She whispered, determined to show her just how much she was enjoying this too.

“My my, you’re a tough little thing aren’t you?” Mistress crooned and briefly set her flogger down, smoothing that freed hand around the inside of Kara’s thigh instead. It made Kara instinctively rise off of the bed, but Mistress pinned her back down again by the throat within a split second. “Ah ah, sluts stay on their back pretty girl.” She growled in her ear and dragged her fingertips through her slickness.

Kara cried out and that was when she snapped and started to beg, really beg, her legs suddenly nothing more than trembling jelly while the smooth pads of Mistress’s fingertips tracked over her clitoris. “Please, I’m begging you, please make me cum.” She whined, her arms instinctively shooting out to slip around Mistress’s neck.

It made Mistress smile again, before she forced it away behind her facade of indifference.

“I’m not a prostitute, Kara. Clients aren’t allowed orgasms, nor are they allowed to touch me.” She leaned in and whispered against her lips, and Kara felt her heart dessicate and the panic set in; she had to cum, had to be able to touch her Mistress like this. “But…” Mistress said sternly and exhaled, “I can make an exception for my good girl.”

Kara almost disintegrated with relief and felt her tears track down her cheeks as the god above her set back to work. Kara kept her arms wrapped around the back of her neck, allowing them to softly bounce on her shoulders while the fingers in her wetness made quick work of her.

“Normally with a good girl like you I’d only use two fingers, but seeing as you’re so determined to bring out the worst in me.” Mistress forced three fingers inside her depths without warning, and it completely took Kara’s breath away. “Don’t you fucking dare close your legs.” She immediately growled as those slow moving thighs made an attempt.

“Yes Mistress, sorry Mistress.” Kara whimpered obediently.

“You take my fingers so easily.” Mistress mused and began to curl them into the tightly-wound spot inside of her. “Does it feel good?”

“So good Mistress, thank you, thank you so much,” Kara arched her head back and tried to push herself down, though the hand on her throat kept her in place. “I think I’m gonna cum-”

Kara sobbed and felt her eyes grow wide as her throat became free and her tender nipples were roughly pinched instead, she whimpered and twisted against it, which only made the pain worse.

“You don’t do a damn thing without my permission, do you understand me?” Mistress twisted the swollen tender bud between her fingers harder. “You don’t move, you don’t speak, you don’t even think without my say so when I’m fucking you like this. If I so much as think you’re about to cum without my permission I’ll rip these fingers out so fast you’ll be quivering and clenching on nothing, desperate for an orgasm.” She hissed and released Kara’s sore nipples, allowing her to catch her breath.

“Mistress please can I come? Please??” Kara begged with wide eyes as the fingers inside of her made her entire body grow tighter and tighter.

“Don’t you dare.” She growled and dipped her head down, running her tongue and lips over each clamped bud; worsening this delicious torture.

Kara laid back and kept herself steady for all the minutes that Mistress tortured her with three fingers and that lashing tongue, loving every moment of this and hating it too with equal measure. Her orgasm was so close she could taste the precipice of it. But like this? The need to be her good girl came first, and so she made her resolve strong and submitted to whatever the divine creature above her wanted.

“Do your nipples hurt pretty girl?” Mistress almost cooed and sucked them gently.

“It feels like they’re not going to be there later.”

Mistress chuckled and sucked the bud with a plop, “I assure you that isn’t the case. They’ll be there.” She came undone and dragged her mouth over to the other, lightly scraping her teeth over the edge of it. “Although, they’ll hurt a lot more before we’re finished.”

Kara looked up in confusion and reservation, before those fingers began to spear her and scissor into the spot that made her a weak mess.

“Do you want to cum baby, how badly?” Mistress teased.

“I’ll do anything.” Kara gasped and felt her entire body dissolve into warm tingles, her breasts suddenly not aching anymore. “Anything for you Mistress, I’ll be such a good girl for you.” She whispered, allowing those words to make her feel deliciously whoreish.

“You can orgasm whenever you’re ready… but when you cum I’m going to rip these off and you’re going to say thank you Mistress.”

“I don’t think I can take it!” Kara groaned out and canted her hips into the fingers that suddenly moved with the sole goal of making her fall off the cliff’s edge she was balancing on. “Mistress, I, I, I don’t think-”

“Be a good girl and do as you’re told.” Those demeaning words renewed her arousal, if that was even possible. “You can always safeword beautiful.” Mistress whispered the reminder with a gentle smile, breaking the scene just to make sure she knew.

Kara nodded and swallowed, suddenly determined to put pain aside to please her mistress. “Yes Mistress, thank you for being so good to me.” She closed her eyes and arched her hips down onto the long slim fingers that fucked her so well.

“You can have whatever you want to help you cum, what do you want little one?”

“Will you kiss me? Can we do that?”

Mistress smiled and leaned in, and for a moment Kara was surprised the request was obliged so simply. Her lips were so soft and gentle, almost timid even. Mistress kissed her as if it mattered, as if her little toy was the only thing of any importance in the entire universe. Kara reciprocated, kissing and dying to slip hands against Mistress’s cheeks and hold her there.

Mistress shuffled and slipped her suspendered legs over Kara’s thighs until she was in the centre of her, fingers thrusting in with a particularly delicious force. It made Kara whimper and groan into her mouth, made the tears that dripped her cheeks wet Mistress’s own each time she dipped down to take her lips.

“I can’t hold on! Mistress I want to cum!” She cried out and gasped, groaning and allowing her hips to come alive and meet her Mistress’s thrusts with her own.

“That’s it, such a good girl for me Kara. You can cum, I won’t pull these off until you start to come down…”

Kara winced and sobbed out as the chain was pulled tight in her grip, forcing her nipples taut in their clamps. Painful as it was, it only added to her arousal, only intensified her body’s need to grind down and make herself cum. Instinctively she began to reach out to still Mistress’s hand, for a moment all she wanted was to slip around her wrist and bring her back into her chest, anything to stop that intense burning as her sore nipples were made to stand to attention.

“Keep your hands on the bed.” Mistress kept her in check with an authoritative tone, slowly pulling them, warning her senses of what was about to follow her orgasm.

Helplessly, Kara sagged into the sheets as the orgasm washed over, and if she could lie and pretend she wasn’t finished just to hold off the inevitable - she would, but from the glinting look in those green eyes, Kara knows she can feel her muscles rippling and tightening into the thrust of her fingers.

She rides the orgasm with sobbing groans, crying out and palming the sheets, trembling and bursting with the searing brightness and intensity of  it. That’s when her nipples begin to be tugged past their limits.

“3.”

“Mistress-”

“2.”

“MISTRESS!”

1.”

“MONET!” Kara screamed out the word and clenched her eyes closed.

She waited for the agony to come, for the scalding heat of her yanked nipples to return in waves through the rest of her flesh, for the need to squeal out wrack her used body. She waited and waited with clenched eyes and trembling sweating hands, breathing in deep breaths and acclimating through the last of her orgasm.

“Shhhh, it’s okay, you’re okay, I’m here.” The softest voice whispers into the nook of her neck, stroking her spasming body with the tenderest reverence. Kara felt a slim wrist slip underneath her head and cradle her head in the nook of Mistress’s elbow, a hand reassuringly cupping her cheek. “I am so sorry Kara, I thought you were pushing yourself but I thought it was what you wanted. I know better now, and we will never go that far again.” She crooned and kept her tone languid.

“Mistress,” Kara’s voice became tight and broken with exhaustion.

“Just call me Lena. It’s just Lena now, okay?”

“I’m sorry I safeworded.” Kara said with sorrow, clenching her eyes and rubbing her forehead with disappointment in herself.

“No baby you were such a good girl. You realised your limits and you told me, though, maybe next time with a few more seconds to spare okay?” Lena softly laughed and pressed a kiss to her forehead, holding the slim hand that remained there.

“I like being your good girl.” Kara felt embarrassed for saying it out loud now they weren’t in session.

“I like it too baby, more than I think I’m supposed too. You’re a lot of wonderful for one girl.” Blonde bits of hair were brushed off her face. “I can leave if you want some time to come down-”

“Please stay. I don’t mind paying for your time… just… just don’t go, not yet.” Kara blushed and mumbled, mindlessly nudging herself into a warm body that welcomed her with hands that wrapped around and rubbed the small of her back.

“Remember when I said I’m not a prostitute?”

“Oh god, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean…” She sighed and furrowed her brows in embarrassment into the depths of Lena’s chest.

“Shhh, stop worrying, it’s alright. I just mean you don’t owe me anything, I’m here because I want to be, with you because… well, I want you, like this.” She promised and dipped her nose into the soft smell of Kara’s hair.

“So you’ll stay tonight?”

“Can I run you a bath?” Lena answered the question with a question. “I want to let you have some time to come down. I make a mean fettuccini, it would give you the best part of an hour to relax while I make dinner?”

“Dinner?” Kara quirked a brow.

“Once I’ve taken care of you.” Lena softly smiled and stared with those green eyes that Kara found herself so often lost in. “It’s only fair I fix what I caused.” She pulled back to take a peek at the sore nipples that remained clamped.

Kara hissed when the air touched them, the pain was more acute now she wasn’t on the brink of an orgasm. It wasn’t as horrendous as she thought it would be, but definitely enough to make her tense.

Kara groaned and frowned, “It’s going to hurt, isn’t it?”

“Maybe a little… but we’ll go slow and I’ll make it hurt as least as possible. Scouts honour, I’ll even kiss them better if that’s what my good girl wants.’

Suddenly, Kara wasn’t frowning anymore.

 

[[You can find more along with my exclusive works right HERE.]](http:/TheEvangelion.tumblr.com)


	3. Chapter III

_3/3 — there will probably be a sequel. I’m leaving the ending open because I like writing them so much._

The afternoon skyline burned that shade of purple and auburn that signalled the start of fall. The leaves followed their commandments and the sidewalks were made all the more beautiful because of it. Kara dragged herself towards Lena’s office; the numbness in her leg wouldn’t ruin today. This fine day marked thirteen months of being the official bonafide girlfriend of Lena Luthor, former Mistress extraordinaire. 

The whips and floggers were hung up and boxed away, in both the professional and personal context. Lena went back to traditional practice, and slowly, the need for Mistress’s stern hand ebbed away until the only thing capable of making Kara feel as if she were spiralling out and in need of a little measured control was the prospect of Lena’s family visiting on the holidays.

Kara limped into the elevator and rode it all the way to the top floor, ignoring the fiery burning pain shooting up her wrist from all the extra leverage it was having to provide today.

It was a great day to be Kara Danvers, and there wasn’t a symptom of chronic illness possible that would dampen any of it, so she kept telling herself.

“Good evening, beautiful,” Lena grinned up from her notebook as Kara peeked around the door like a ray of sunshine.

“Is it too early to drop by? I finished setting up the gallery early and well, you’re my favourite waste of time,” Kara ignored the tingling in her leg and moved to press a kiss against her girlfriend’s temple.

“So generous with your compliments today,” Lena hummed and looked her up and down with gentle green eyes from the leather swivel chair, “I have a five o'clock but this is way more important,” Lena grinned and pressed the soft cusp of her lips into the top of Kara’s cleavage.

“No, absolutely not!” Kara protested, “do not let me get in the way of work, Lena,” she chuckled and brought up her girlfriend’s pouting cheeks with cupped hands, “I can always come back later, in considerably less clothing,” she whispered through the bite of her bottom lip.

“Is that a promise or a threat, Miss Danvers?” Lexa playfully pushed her.

It was barely a push at all. On an ordinary day it wouldn’t barely be enough to make her hips lightly sway just the way Lena liked to watch. But today it makes Kara buckle at the knee, which in turn makes her weathered wrist shoot out for Lena’s desk top, which in turn makes her grit her teeth and hiss into the burning pain shooting through her arm, which in turn makes Lena jump up and catch her with two hands to steady the shitstorm that is her body on a bad day.

“Sorry,” Kara winced and slipped a hand around the back of Lena’s thin pale neck, “I should have said something this morning but it’s nothing to worry about, really.”

“But nothing,” Lena said firmly, “I don’t understand why you won’t use the crutch if it will help on the bad days? You promised me you wouldn’t push yourself.”

“Because I don’t like that crutch,” Kara mumbled the excuse with an embarrassed shrug.

“That is subjective. I told you I will buy you whichever one you want.”

“I am fine, Lena!” she snapped with frustration, “I’m doing completely fine, it’s just the first flare up in a while, there’s an adjustment period, okay?” Kara glared and immediately softened into the shape of a guilty woman.

“And the adjustment period would be considerably shorter if you would use the damn-”

“Don’t you dare say it,” Kara pointed and lowered a stern brow.

“Excuse me?”

“You heard what I-”

“I think you forget who you’re talking to little girl,” Lena snapped sternly and those soft green eyes became intense and cool, her posture straightening until every single one of the few inches in height she had over Kara were put to productive use.

Kara gulped and blinked into the realisation, “Is this you saying you’ll be Mistress right now if I want you to be?” she tried to ask calmly.

Mistress smiled and cupped her cheek, “You’ve been antsy lately, I guessed you were starting to itch for it… I just wish you found more convenient methods to let me know you’re feeling bratty.”

Lena was taken off like a light cardigan and folded up neatly, put away in the recesses of Mistress’s mind like an item of clothing she could wear at whim. Her stare became unconquerable, unmoveable, and Kara melted beneath it like a scolded child.

Kara instinctively lowered her head for her Mistress. A slim hand reached out and found purchase around her jaw, Lena brought her back up with a smirk burned into her cheeks. She bit her bottom lip and tenderly squeezed just a little bit too tight.

“Oh I am so very much going to enjoy this Kara, I have missed what a bratty little girl you can be,” Lena assured with cool words and glanced over to her office door. “Go and lock it and then take off your dress and panties, fold them up in a nice neat pile and leave them in the drawer, you won’t be needing them for the rest of the day.”

Her heady words made Kara weak at the knees for an entirely new and exciting reason. She blinked and processed the instruction for a moment, realising just how much she had missed this, how much she needed this side of Lena from time to time. Nonetheless Mistress waited calmly without the need for a rush, she just stared and held her composure.

“You are so sexy like this,” Kara whispered with embarrassment.

“Oh, I’m well aware.” Mistress raised a brow in return.

Kara took a step forward with a newly found boldness, “Will you please be mean to me? Punish me a little bit?” Kara dared with a bite of her bottom lip.

Lena span her around and slapped her hard across the ass without hesitation. It made Kara gasp out a genuine cry, her legs wobbled but the hand around her throat kept a good grip on her. The burning sting immediately kicked her off of the praecipe she was balancing perilously on, right into the pitiless depth of her subspace. There was something about Mistress punishing her that made her instantly wet and alight with the need to be controlled and guided.

“Apparently I have been a terrible Mistress, letting you get wound up and needy like this,” Mistress said sternly and grabbed the back of her hair, pulling it tightly until Kara was beneath her nose. “Is that what I am? A terrible Mistress?” she dared with a sharply raised brow.

“No, I’m sorry Mistress,” Kara whispered quite seriously into fingers that remained locked around her jaw, “I’ll be your good girl, I promise.”

Lena’s nostrils flared but she remained still for a moment, appraising Kara expertly. She waited for any sign of hesitation, any pursing of the lips that might suggest the desire to safeword, there was none and so Lena nodded and cupped Kara’s cheek lovingly, her other rubbing the sting of her skin.

“You are my good girl,” she whispered with a smile. “Now go and do as you were told,” Lena let her go and nodded towards the still unlocked door.

“Yes ma’am,” Kara made the slow hung head walk.

The lock turned with a click, and for some reason the noise ran a shiver down Kara’s spine. Slowly, she turned back around. Mistress had already sat herself down back in her chair with the phone receiver at her ear. Kara knew better than to ask questions, instead, she did as she was told and slowly unzipped the back of her dress.

Mistress looked over and fixed her stare while the phone rang out, she lifted her finger and span it around in a circle, the universal Mistress sign language to turn around and face the wall.

Kara obliged. 

Mistress waited on the phone, clearing her throat while the dress was folded neatly in the drawer as requested. Kara kept her back turned and felt that green eyed stare burn into her slim spine, it was invigorating. Her panties were next, then her bra, she felt Mistress watching the whole time with a particular unapologetic candor. 

“Jessica?...Good afternoon, it’s Lena. Cancel the rest of my afternoon and make sure I’m not disturbed, I’m tending to an important little something for the rest of today,” she said with a smirk so bold Kara felt it brighten the room.

Mistress made small talk with the sole intention of making Kara antsy and nervous in her wait for the reckoning, it completely worked. Kara stood to attention facing the wall with her hands slack around the bottom of her spine, determined to be perfect and good for her Mistress. Aware, always aware that she was being watched.

“Thank you Jessica, have a wonderful afternoon. I know I will be.” Mistress hung up the phone with a click, “Now as for you, little girl, come here right now.” She curled her finger in a come hither motion.

Kara walked to the spot Mistress quickly pointed to and stood there quietly, waiting for instruction. It was enough to make Mistress laugh that soft light noise. It made Kara’s nipples stiffen to be naked like this in front of her, still.

Mistress stood from her chair with a sigh and strode over, lifting her little girl’s chin with her fingers, “Always so pensive like this, aren’t you?” She crooned and circled around her, settling behind her spine.

Mistress grabbed her breast and began with a slow purposeful kneading motion that made Kara groan and bite her bottom lip. Mistress leaned down and kissed a brief path along her slim shoulder with the kind of languid pace that kept Kara soft and putty-like in her hands.

“Now, if I remember correctly little one, you made a promise to me that you would use your crutch if you needed to use it,” Mistress reminded and grabbed her nipple roughly.

“I, I, I didn’t need to, I’m fine, I promise I am fine,” Kara stuttered and tried to reason into the burning ache of her twisted nipple.

“Do not lie to me.”

“I’m fine,” Kara persisted and tried to turn around.

“Ah ah!” Mistress pinched the sensitive nipple harder with a hot breathed growl against the nook of Kara’s neck, “It was a rhetorical question, Kara. One that I care to disagree with you on. If you’re so determined not to prove me wrong, I would like you to drop into a squat against the wall please if you’re able. Thighs open.”

Kara stiffened and closed her eyes, already aware she’s incapable of fulfilling the request. It was the unilateral measure Mistress used to test if she was lying about experiencing an episode of chronic pain, which in this case she was and had been for at least a week now. In the beginning, on her good days, Kara could hold the stress position all day long if it made her Mistress happy. On a bad day her stiff leg wouldn’t even allow her to get into the position… which Mistress always managed to use as an example as to why she shouldn’t push herself past her point of endurance.

“What are you waiting for?” Mistress gently nudged her forward towards the wall. “If you can’t do it Kara then I don’t want you to, I just want you to be honest and admit-”

“I’m not in pain.” Kara said stubbornly.

“Well then. Go on,” Mistress said softly with crossed arms.

Kara gulped and stepped forward with determination. It was pointless, and she already knew she was playing with a losing hand, nonetheless the thought of Mistress not being completely disappointed with her seemed like a prize worth playing for. She turned around and pressed her spine against the cool tile with a determined stare.

“Thighs wider Kara. If you can get into the position comfortably then there is no need to cheat in the first place,” Mistress warned with a knowing roll of her eyes and wandered off towards the cabinet where she kept the most sacrosanct and exciting items.

Kara gritted her teeth and opened her shaking legs as requested. It was a slow sink along the tiles to get into the squat, her entire weight resting on one muscle group in her right thigh. It was unbearable but she did it anyway, lowered herself as far as she could ratchet her bad stiffened leg to go.

Lena kept her back turned and lined up her instruments for the afternoon neatly, by the time she turned around Kara was weeping and biting her bottom lip with determination.

Kara watched a slither of concern wash over her Mistress’s otherwise indifferent expression. She looked her up and down as if she was a piece of rebar trying to make itself a contortionist in an effort to please her.

“Kara?” Mistress said softly and walked over with tentative steps, “I think that’s enough, we can stop now sweetheart.”

Kara shook her head and bit her wobbling lip.

“C’mon little one,” Mistress crooned and bent down until she was at eye level, “I know you’re in pain, you don’t have to do this to try and impress me,” she rubbed her own cheek and shook her head in dismay.

Kara assumed it to be disappointment and only bit her bottom lip harder. Her eyes glassed into tearful little sapphires, her fists clenching with determination to hold the position with an even deeper seat. “I, I’m fine,” she gritted and pushed herself down past her point of endurance.

Her legs gave away, but instead of crashing into a pile on the floor, she was caught in her Mistress’s slim arms beneath each armpit. “Alright,” Mistress hushed and lifted her back up, her warm arms so tight around the small of her spine, “That’s quite enough. Monet. No more of that,” Lena whispered.

Kara tried not to cry, her nostrils flared and her throat gulped painfully, “I’m sorry,” she whispered and hid her face against the chiffon blouse.

“Sorry?”

“For disappointing you. For being like this.”

“Kara…” Lena’s heart broke into two speechless pieces, she lightly set her down on the lip of the desk and rubbed her forehead, “You do not disappoint me, will you please tell me what all of this is over? Why you haven’t talked to me or gone easy on yourself?”

“I was doing great for so long and, and I didn’t want you to stop finding me beautiful,” she hung her head in absolutely shame.

“What are you talking about?” Lena asked as if it were the most confusing thing in the world, “How could I ever look at you and not see the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with, Kara?”

“Because limping around on a cane or having to stay in bed because I can’t get more than five steps without my legs seizing up is no one’s idea of ideal!” Kara complained with exasperation, “Least of all mine!”

“Is it possible this has more to do with the way you see yourself rather than how I see you?” Lena tried to make the distinction with a soft curious voice, her hand cupping her girlfriend’s cheek.

“Maybe.” Kara mumbled and sighed.

“What do you need right now to make you feel beautiful?” Lena cupped her cheeks and searched her sapphire blue eyes, “What can I do to show you that you are the most beautiful creature I have seen in my entire life?”

They stood there and stared at each other in a moment of hesitation. Kara pensive. Lena curious. Both maintaining their silence in wait for the other to speak. Kara licked her lips and sighed, her teeth grazing over her lips thoughtfully, “I want you to fuck me,” she blushed crimson.

“...And she says it for some reason as if it’s somehow a chore on my part?” Lena arched a brow.

“I don’t mean make love,” Kara was quick to make the distinction. “I mean really fuck me, like you were going to, like I still want you to. It makes me feel in control to be out of control with you. It makes the aches go away when you give me all the kinds of pain I like. It’s just… cathartic, being your submissive and having you pull the truth out of me inch by inch-”

“Turn around,” Mistress interrupted with a stern growl and glimmering eyes.

It rendered Kara confused for a moment with how easy Lena obliged her. Kara was pretty certain that the current episode would put an end to any and all chance to play these games. She realised it was a silly thought, after all this was what their relationship was built on in the beginning. Kara offering an inch but needing Mistress to take a mile out of her.

“Do you think the things that shame you, that embarrass you, are enough to scare me off in the slightest?” Mistress growled into the back of her pinkened ear.

Kara blinked and quickly nodded, rolling over onto her belly until her nipples pressed against the glass desk top. Lena grabbed Kara’s hair and pulled hard, earning a melting whimper. The other hand slipped around her throat while a set of hips pressed roughly into Kara’s rear.

“You haven’t been honest with me for a while, have you Kara?”

“No Mistress,” Kara relented and tried to press herself further into the nook of her girlfriend’s hips. It earned her a hard slap across her bare ass.

“You’ll take what’s given to you and not a single thing more. Apparently I have to show you what you’re not willing to accept: that you are the dearest thing to my tender fucking heart and the fact you deal with chronic pain is not something that makes you any less perfect to me.”

Kara whimpered into the hand that squeezed her throat tight. It was as if an off switch had been clicked and for a moment, for the duration of these games, the pain shooting through her arm and the constant ache felt through the depths of her bones was remedied. She knew Lena felt it too, the absolute burning want that radiated from her like a reactor core.

“I love you,” Kara whispered and clung at her wrist, needing to feel it back.

Mistress kissed the crook of her neck, then the flat of her shoulder, the wisps of her dark hair dragging along and sending a shiver down her spine. She removed the fist that worked the back of her hair and ran it down the side of her ribs instead. “You,” she whispered between kisses the underside of her jaw, “have my entire heart.”

Before Kara could speak two fingers were pushed through her slick folds and softly circled over her clit. It made her buckle forward with a gasp into the suddenness of it.

“This belongs to me, do you understand?” Mistress growled and removed her fingers, slapping her cunt lightly as if it were punctuation to the statement.

It made Kara lurch and gasp into the light sting, “All yours Daddy,” she mumbled as the slaps reigned quickly, “always yours, I promise,” she gasped out the words and spread her thighs a little wider.

Mistress stepped away and the warmth of her body was immediately missed. Kara flopped down and perked up her ears, following the sounds of her movements around the room. The sound of the drawer opening creaked, and then the sound of things being collected, before the drawer was closed again.

Mistress sauntered back over, Kara watched her approach through the reflection of the glass window behind the desk. Mistress was all hips and swaying strides as she walked, it was hypnotising and intoxicating. Kara couldn’t tear her eyes away for a moment.

“Hold this for me,” Mistress reached around and roughly shoved the handle of the flogger between Kara’s teeth. “Good girl, you can set your teeth into it when you start to ache for it. Don’t say I’m not thoughtful,” she whispered and kissed the top of her spine.

She is thoughtful to a clinical degree, Kara noted it to herself as two firm hands pushed her further into the desk. She felt Lena push the tip of a strap on through her folds and instantly bucked into the surprise, groaning and panting with eyes clenched so hard they might cry diamonds. The tip of the strap on moved easily through her thin wetness, circling around the hood of her clit then weakly pushing against her entrance, and not once did Mistress thrust inside and let Kara have it.

Her teeth were made to bite into the leather of the flogger handle quicker than she anticipated, a new record even.

“Look how wet you are,” Mistress crooned and Kara felt her fingers graze through her slick arousal and dip inside her cunt. She bit harder. “You’re dripping down my fingers and wrist like a slut, suck them clean.” Mistress said bluntly and left her devastatingly empty.

Kara blinked dumbly and spat the flogger out as two crimson nails pulled against her bottom lip and then slipped along the flat of her tongue. Kara groaned and sucked them softly, blushing with embarrassment the entire time. It was little things like this that broke her down, that made her malleable and out of control in the most delicious way possible.

“Such a good girl,” that dark voice crooned, stroking her hair with the other hand while the strap on lazily jutted into the insides of her thighs.

“Please will you fuck me? I’ll be such a good girl?” Kara suddenly pleaded quietly as Mistress’s fingers came undone from her lips.

“There she is,” Mistress laughed and dragged a map of kisses along her shoulders. “Stay with me baby, don’t go getting ahead of yourself,” she whispered through lips that dragged along the side of her ribcage.

Kara imagined the bloom of lipstick left like milestones along each point; the inside her neck, the nook between her blades, the moles along her spine, all of them mapped and marked like monuments owned by the god above her. Kara closed her eyes and felt hot breath dance down her hips like a tempest burning the skin. 

A hand slipped along her ass, pulling her cheek apart. “So beautiful,” Mistress groaned and quickly slapped her skin into a stinging crescendo. “Flogger, Kara.” She instructed and pushed out her hand.

“What are you going to do, Miss?” Kara felt arousal drip down her thighs at the mere thought as she passed the flogger through her thighs.

“Besides make you my wife one day?” Mistress whispered softly and dragged the soft leather strips down her back until they came undone at the crease of Kara’s ass. 

She propped herself up on her elbows and strained her ears, waiting for an answer but the snap of the flogger loudly sent heat through her whimpering ass.

“A whole host of other equally fun things.” Mistress growled between hungry kisses to the back of her neck.

 

[You can find more right here ahead of the curve along with exclusive content!](http://theevangelion.tumblr.com)


End file.
